Generation 2
by Acid Fish
Summary: After years the old heroes Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles are called to help their daughters stop an old enemy, but whnen the old ememy becomes an ally that only leads to the new evil to crawl into the world. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: The new world

It has been 20 years since the creation of the Powerpuff girls, the once famed Powerpuff girls were all grown up and had split a few years back, they all lived in Townsville but did not fight crime as much, instead they left that to their daughters. Blossom's daughter was Ruby, Bubbles' daughter was Sapphire, and Buttercup's daughter was Jade.

Blossom met with Buttercup and Bubbles in the city for some time to talk about recent events. Blossom asked," So how are the kids fairing?" Buttercup smiled and said," Well Jade takes after me in appearance as for her attitude that would be Ace's." Even though he was older than her he waited until she finished high school and a little after before talking to her about dating. The first few she denied but she accepted to see how things would work out, even though he didn't seem it Ace had pretty good strategies but ones that wouldn't fit his gangs qualities so he had to build up a different reputation.

Bubbles smiled happily at her two sisters and said," Yes well, my little Sapphire is so sweet and kiddie-full, I love to see her playing with her cousins so often." Blossom smiled back and said," Well all the same with my kid than, have you seen them fight a monster before, they are getting good." Buttercup raised her hand and said," That's because my daughter is the strongest!"

Blossom waved her hair saying," Please it would never work without a leader who can direct and focus on the main goal of fighting a monster." Bubbles responded," But it would be nothing without the goodness of pure sweetness." The three sisters smiled and agreed they needed all three; suddenly Blossom's red alert phone went off. Answering it she said," Hell Mayor, what is Mojo jojo up to… It's not Mojo but he is a level 8 we can only be called for one of those…. Wait what level….. Level 10, who is it….. You don't know oh well call Sapphire, Ruby, and Jade we will be with them in a moment."

She turned towards her sisters and says," There is a big threat and the mayor doesn't even know who it is, he just says it's a level 10!" The other two gasp," Man that is some powerful enemy then!" Buttercup added, Blossom nodded her head and said," Yes and we need to go right now the girls will meet us there."

Blossom and her sister fly up and take off towards city hall were the being was nearby or something like that, three other streaks of light appeared near them, they each said," Hello Mom!" They smiled to them, Blossom asked," Ok so what did the mayor tell you?" Ruby said," That this guy is a high level, maybe 7 I'm guessing."

Blossom shook her head," No we only get called for level 8, this guy…. Is a level 10!" The little girls looked at their moms who nodded in agreement, the girls look out ahead of them shaking slightly, after another minute or two they reached the town. Blossom turned to Ruby and said," Now mommy is proud of you, I just want you to know that."

Suddenly a laugh breaks up the touching moment, a being floats from the top of the building on their right, Blossom shouts along with Ruby," Alright criminal you are going down!" Blossom smiles down and says," Good girl you make mommy proud." Then all of her happiness floods from her body as soon as the being speaks, his voice a high pitched eerie noise," _How precious the Powerpuff girls had their own wittle children how adorable_!"

Blossom began to shake along with her sisters, they turn to face him, the being removes his hood and shows them there accusations were correct, Bubbles gulped and said whimpering," Him!" Him's smile stretched to his ears, he responds," _Ah you do remember your favorite villain in Townsville_!" Ruby tugged at her mom's shirt and said," Mom, who is that creep?"

At hearing her him says," _My dear child I do believe you are staring at the number one villain in Townsville, you three little girls are looking at the monster who is responsible for more than half the monster attacks on the city, I am Him little girl so who might the new puffs be_?" the three girls gather together, Ruby says," I'm Ruby!" Jade continues," I'm Jade!" Sapphire finishes," and I'm Sapphire!"

Him brought his eyes back towards the original Powerpuff girls, he says_," So went and made a family did you, too bad there isn't a grandfather to visit them_…." Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles glare at him, he continues," _Yes what was it, around seven years ago, you were eighteen, it had been your birthday only a few days ago, when one of you stumble on a dead Professor Utonium, only sign of death was a red slash mark across his neck, almost as if something sharp had cut through his neck making his blood spill into his machinery and watched as he slowly died_…" He braked when he placed his hands on a metal pole," _Now let me think, who could leave a deadly slash mark across the Professor's neck, hmm let me think_…." He slices through the metal pole with a single cut as it falls to the ground and shatters," _Hmm, nope I got nothing there isn't a single man who could have killed him like that…. Because of course I did it!_"

Bubbles' face had tears already running before her eyes completely drenched, Buttercup races over trying to calm her down, Him changing the subject says," _You know that mayor has been in office for quite some time now, I thought he would have dropped dead years ago, but it seems almost as if he can't die by old age, hmm, almost like signing a deal with the devil or even me_!"

Blossom was shaking now, her daughter could see this as Him continued," _I already know you don't want to know but I'm going to tell you the reason why I'm back, I am here to sever the life of that which makes you so happy, just like when you were eighteen, I am here to kill your daughters_!" His jagged snake like tongue slithered from behind his teeth as he looked at the little girls, it went across his lips as he stared into their eyes and then entered his mouth again.

Him smiled back and said," _Quite some kids you got there, didn't even flinch when I used my creepy tongue move_!" Blossom was now crying as was Buttercup, Ruby never saw her mom cry, same with Jade, but Ruby didn't move just looked at the monster responsible, Jade took off in a flash of light, everything seemed to go slowly, Jade spun as she neared her target, but what she didn't expect was his gaze to stare right at her unlike the others, he didn't run from her speed he stared deep into her soul.

Him smiled as he dodged her attack, now on her right side he raised his leg high up he spun rapidly and finally lashed out causing a serious blow to her head, In a mere second she was impacted in the ground, blood spat out of her mouth on impact, she trebled slightly from the force of the kick, The other Powerpuffs were just horrified, in only a matter of seconds, Jade had rushed out at him he quickly dodged spun and then kicked her in the face causing her to impact the ground.

Him smiled down at her and said," _Merely a reflex why don't you quit faking and act like a Powerpuff instead of a weal little girl who is even dumber than her mom at that age_!" he faced Ruby and stared into her eyes, she was shivering from the sheer terrifying stare into her soul, a flash zoomed up and nearly hit Him in the face, he took a step back before the move was even made and reaches his hand out as he snatched Jade by the hair and tossed her to the ground, he then stepped on her and began crushing her arm under his weight.

Ruby shook as his glare told her what he planned to do, she yelled," Get off of her you sick freak!" Him just smiled more and said," _Not before I've had some fun with her unconscious body_!" Ruby shouted again," I said let her go!" The mother didn't know what was going on or what he planned to do to her, Him smiled and said," _You want her so bad come and get her, I think my mind may believe the time is right for what you know I plan to do_!"

He reached down and touched the girls face, he said," _Such a waste, such a pretty face to bad I have a thing for marking my mate before I have my way_!" Buttercup instantly erupted into flame, bubbles and Blossom both glared at the fiend, he just waved back and said," _you know what, this girl I'm going to mate with sure looks a lot like you Buttercup, to bad us demons have no care for how young a girl is, it's all the same fun to watch her suffer through it all_!"

Ruby's hair began to shine brightly, she shouted," I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!" a loud sonic boom escaped from her mouth sending Him flying off and crashing into the ground below, Buttercup instantly snatched her daughter up and took her back, a voice screamed," **YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE RED HEADED BITCH**!"

Him shattered the building that was in his way tumbling it to the ground, his eyes were fixed on Ruby, blood was dripping from his ear, his smile came back to him, he said as he casually walked towards them in the air," _So you have a special power, you can create sonic bursts and noise, well I guess two can play that game at this point_!"

His lip moved once but it hit ruby with enough force to knock her off of her feet and hit the ground below, he released a longer sound wave at her as she held her ears trying to block it out, blossom raced down but Him snatched up Ruby, he jumped out of Blossom's way and then flew up to another building, he smiled down at Ruby and said," _I guess she will do, not as great as the last one but good enough for my purposes I suppose_!"

He held the little girl with one claw and slammed her into the ground, she moaned from the rock that was against her back that was digging into her flesh, Him's tongue licked across her face, Blossom shot two laser at Him, but they didn't faze him, he picked up the girl and brang her closer to his face, he smiled at her and said," _hey, wake up you wouldn't want to miss the next part would you_!"

Ruby didn't know where she was as her eyes slowly opened, Blossom was holding energy in her hand waiting for Him to try anything, Him looked at blossom and saw the energy his face dropped to a frown, but it came back quickly, he pulled up the little girl and placed her lips against his, unexpected to everyone, his tongue slowly pushed its way into her mouth, Ruby quickly realized what was happening released her sonic boom blowing him a mile back sending him through ten different buildings.

Ruby was shaking horrified, Blossom snatched her up and slowly brushed her hair back as Ruby was still frantically shaking, the other puffs were outraged by this, Sapphire pointed when a jet of energy shot out towards them, Him was laughing hysterically now, his eye were dotting back in forth looking around, his gaze didn't even fall on any of them, he glared at a sign post and smashed into it.

He spots a fire hydrant and shattered it with one punch, His head fidgets back and forth before he finally turns his head 180 degrees, his eyes met a bus his eyes glared at it as he raced after it, after the bus was cut in half he shook all over and fell to the ground doing the same, after little while he calmed down and rose to his feet.

He glared up at the little girls and the original Powerpuff girls, his smile was repeatedly changing to a frowns and back, he darted up and watched as they kept a track of him, his eyes fell back on Ruby who was still shaking, he stuck his tongue out and licked his lips in front of them, Ruby shuffled back as the other angers only increased, his smile just drops, he says," _You know I really enjoyed my time with you six puffs, but I have to say, you aren't the least bit tough as I remember I guess slitting the professor's throat watching him bleed on the ground as I laughed at his dying figure knowing I was the last thing he was going to see, I still have some of his blood if you want to see it_!"

He held up a small bag he pulled out of his pocket, in it was a vile of blood marked P.U. he smiled to himself and said," I collect the blood of everything I am going to kill, which reminds me?" with a flick of his hand Jade is yanked from them, he places a hand above her, some of the blood that was still running from her mouth floated up, another bag appeared along with a vile, he opened it and slowly drained her blood into it, he tightened it and put the bag away, on the vile was J.U.

He tosses her back and watches as the others catch her, he says," _Yep that's right the next one to die on my list is little Jade Utonium can I get a hand of applause from anyone_!" a clapping noise is heard from behind Him, a voice says," Oh yes what a brilliant master mind you are Him, oh please you are going after kids, small weaker and not as strong Powerpuff girls, you are not, not a smart or good villain, you pick on kids when the adults are right there, there yes in front of you as in, in your way, stopping your plans, causing you to halt, stop, stand in place, and in other words stop from heading in that direction!"

Him's face was stretched as far down as it could possibly go," _OH SHUT UP MOJO NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOU CONSTANT RESTATING OF THINGS THAT ARE MORE OR LESS OBVIOUS, NOW WHY DID YOU COME HERE_?" Mojo stepped out of the shadows and said," You must stop this Him, you are of the old generation therefore you may only attack the old generation that was the decision made by the council, so are you going to be good or do I have to-"

Mojo instantly fell to the ground, a long slash across his chest where blood was pouring, Him stalked over and grabbed him by the neck, he says," _I do not be good, I am evil and I sure as hell am not following rules that I had nothing to do with, now go run home monkey boy_!" Him tosses mojo over towards the girls as he crashes into the wall behind them, a trickle of blood leaking from his mouth.

Him smiles and says," _And that reminds me_!" Already hearing that they knew what happened next, Him walked over past them, Blossom tried to hit him but she couldn't even budge, he knelt down and scooped up some of the blood into the vile and placed it into the bag, with M.J. on the bottle. Him walks past them, he turned his head towards Blossom and said," _You might as well give up now, there is no stopping me once I've made my choice_!"

His eyes slowly went down to Ruby who was cowering still, Him continued by and turned back around releasing them from the invisible hold, Bubbles raced over to Mojo since he wasn't an enemy as of that moment and picked him up, Blossom took the kids and flew off as Him just waved his hand, Buttercup took off as well but Jade was still there, her eyes fixed against his in a glare.

Him smiled and bent down to her level," _Did you need something, or are you just admiring how good I look_?" Jade's hair began to shine, a ball of green energy formed between them, Him stood back up, She finally released and sent it flying into Him, Him was knocked back as a large explosion occurred toppling building on top of the villain, the other puff hearing the large explosion turn around to see the buildings topple over, Buttercup is the first there since she was closer, soon the others appeared.

They flew down realizing she had attacked Him, Buttercup asked," what happened?" Jade smiled and said," I took care of that ugly man, he didn't even know what hit him!" A low laugh echoed through the alley they were in, Him said as he walked closer," _Didn't know what hit me huh, then I suppose that means you didn't know what hit you_?"

Before she could even move or think Him caught her by the neck and slammed her into the ground, fire burst around him blocking them from her, he smiled down and said," _So I am the ugly one huh, then I guess you wouldn't mind explaining where that deadly looking scar came from_?" His claw slashed across her face as she cried out in pain, he asked again," _And then look at your arm, has someone burned it_?" Her arm lit up with the black hell fire as she screamed in agony, he went to say," _And where on earth did you lose your vir_-"

Him was sent flying back and slid on the cold Earth below him, he tilted his head to see that Buttercup had rushed in and gotten her daughter, Him stood backup, all the eyes still on him, he said," _Well then I had better make my leave, I would hate to keep you from treating her injuries_." His laugh faded as he began to fade and soon nothing.

The Powerpuff girls were going to have to fight there most challenging opponent yet, and it could end badly but the young heroes were determined, the adult after seeing what that freak could do and the sick things he was thinking had no choice but to help finally stop that monster like they should have all those years ago.


	2. Chapter 2: The Demon

Him sat on his couch watching the villains and heroes, he switched to the Powerpuff girls, blossom was with her kid as were the others, he wiped a claw down his face, he said," _Oh boy I have messed up big time, I promised her no harm would come to her or her family. But I still attacked them_." A voice called out and said," _No it was I who attacked them, we merely share the same body remember_?"

Him nodded his head and said." _Yes I remember far too easily, but being trapped in the mind as you prance around attacking them breaking the bonds in which I shared years ago, that was the wrong move_!" The being said," _I am Him, and you are Him, we are both the same person when will you except that_!"

Him shook his head and said," _Not until you have your own body and I can live my life, you took my trust and turned it on me, if anything happens to this body you can easily leave but I'm stuck with it, so I decided I want you to go get a new body_!" The being shouted angrily," _really and what authority do you have over me_!"

Him glared at himself in the mirror to his right, he said," _Because it's my body and I'm just allowing you, now leave_!" The being shouts," _I will not, this is my body now so deal with it_!" Him held his head as the being infiltrated his mind again trying to take over, he shouts," _What are you doing_!" The being laughed and said_," What is needed now get some rest I'm borrowing your body and finishing what I started, that girls blood will be mine_!"

Buttercup washed the remaining blood from her daughter's mouth, she was sleeping but even in her sleep the pain still hurt, the slash on her face was no longer bleeding but her arm was still scorched and almost charred black. Buttercup held back the tears she held, suddenly the door was thrust opened, Ace ran inside and said," Where is she?" Buttercup gestured for him to come over, Ace walked over but still had a hard time believing what he saw.

Through clenched teeth he said," That Him is going to pay for this oh yah I can see it now!" Buttercup nodded her head and said," yes he will, but for now jade needs her rest, lets come back in a little while and check on her okay?" Ace nodded his head and walked out with buttercup turning back to his daughter, he said," We will get Him I promise you!"

He shut the door and the room fell to silence, after about ten minutes, Jade slowly opened her eyes, she tried to push herself up, but her scorched arm caved in under the weight and wouldn't support her, she started breathing heavily and just sat there, she looked out of her window and could see that it was night time, normally she would have snuck out and visited her cousin, but that wasn't the case for today.

A figure loomed over her it's dark shadow casted against the wall, at first she wanted to believe there was nothing there but then she heard it," _So little girl, how does the burn feel, is it getting better_?" She turned her head and sure enough Him was standing there his smile drawn back, she glared at Him, but he just waved his claw and said," _tsk, tsk you should not be so rude to your elders I only came to finish what I started_!"

His smile grew larger as she backed away standing up, he came a bit closer but the energy ball formed again, he backed away remembering it from before, in a flash he moved forward and slammed his claw against her head, she fell backwards and hit the ground, Him slowly approached her figure, she tried to move but her body was irresponsive, she closed her eyes fearing what he would do next.

He suddenly screeched out in pain, she looked at Him, he was holding his head, he said," _No, you won't ruin my promise any longer_!" A different voice spoke and said," _This is my body now, you have no control over what I do_!" Him shouted," _I have all the control you idiot, you are just an outsider who I decided to help but now I no longer wish your presence_!"

His voice boomed through the house, Buttercup and Ace both raced towards their daughters room fearing the worst, ace threw open the door and they ran inside, Him was against the wall of the room rolling against it he shouted_," You cannot use my body for your own gain_!" The other voice said aloud,"_Ah, but you have no control over me, that girl will parish before you can stop me_!" Him was able to open his eyes, noticing Ace he shouted," _Ace what the hell are you waiting for, I can't hold back forever just hit me already_!"

Ace reared back and picked up his metal bat, with all of his strength his sent it straight to Him's head, Him flew back and crashed through the wall, blood dripped from the opening in his head, he was still alive but he was unconscious. Ace threw the bat down and said," what was all that about?" He quickly ran over to his daughter and asked," Sweetie you alright, did he hurt you?"

She shook her head and responded," No, but he was yelling at himself about a promise being broken or something, and then his voice totally changed as he responded to himself, maybe his is mental?" Buttercup laughed and said," Believe me, we would all love it if he was just mental, but he is a whole other level sweetie."

Him now conscious noticing they were distracted, he said to himself," _You see what you dragged me into, I am done with you_!" Energy swirled around Him as he used all of his energy to cast him out, Ace and Buttercup noticed his waves of energy as they surged from his body, a bright red light flashed as he shook, all of his energy soon disappeared, a black cloud of smoke flew out of him, it disappeared in a few minutes after departure of Him's body.

Him fell down to his knees as he gasped for air, finally he fell face first and hit the ground. Ace approached Him's unconscious body, he inched closer until he was right in front of him, ace slowly picked Him up and dragged him away, Buttercup asked," what are you going to do?" Ace stopped and stood up he said," I'm going to drag him to the living room and then figure out what the hell was going on and why he wanted me to strike him."

Buttercup and Ace picked up Him's body and moved him to the living room, they waited for some time before he finally woke up, his eyes drifted slowly but he regained most of what happened, as soon as he was awake Ace asked," Alright Him, what was all of that about, you know with you fighting yourself?" Him scratched his chin for a while and said," _Well the funny thing is, when the new generation of Powerpuff girls were born, so was another_…." Buttercup squinted her eyes and said," What do you mean something else was created?" Him smiled and said," _well when you were created my form was finally able to stabilize, I had been defeated years back but when you were born it was able to stabilize my body, well since there was no other being and you hadn't defeated me, the time waves had to create and entity for the new generation to fight_."

Ace scratched his head and said," So what you're saying is that when my Buttercup and her sisters were created the time line made you stabilize, and since you were never actually defeated the timeline had to create a new villain for out Jade, and sapphire and Ruby." Him nodded his head surprised with Ace, he continued," _You see the new being had lacked a body so my body was the right choice for a body-less creature, but since then his mind had grown attached to my body, so that leaves only one thing that he can do_…" Buttercup realized where he was going," A second Him!"

Him smiled and nodded, he replied," _Now you may want to tell your sisters, no telling how long until he is able to build the body, I'm guessing around fifteen or so souls_!" Ace and Buttercup blinked at each other, he quickly read their thoughts and said," _Yes it requires souls to make a body like this, how do you think I stay this good looking_!"

Buttercup sighed and said," Well at least your back to your old self, in fact, I don't think you even changed in all these years, you look exactly the same!" Him smiled and said," _One of the best perks about being immortal, you never really outgrow it get it, because you can't outgrow forever_!" Ace slapped himself in the face, he said," You sound just like snake, always with your terrible puns, but his are usual creepier then that."

A knock on the door startled Buttercup and Ace, Him seemed totally un interested, buttercup stood up and walked towards the door, she slowly opened it, her sister smiled in her face her little girl by her side, Him could see them before they could, he remembered what the one being did and slowly backed away into a room, Ace asked him," what are you doing?"

Him sighed and said," _That being when he controlled me to do some of those bad things also made me do other bad things besides hurt them physically_." Axe rolled his eyes and said," alright hide until we call." Him did as instructed, usually he wouldn't worry about them seeing them, but since he was not responsible mentally for what happened he didn't want to take the full blame.

Buttercup tried her best to explain the situation to her sister and her daughter, she explained about what happened only a little while ago to what him told them about the timeline. Blossom was tapping her fingers against the table and said," How do you know he was telling the truth Buttercup?" Buttercup responded," it was his eyes Blossom, not to mention that Him being who he is, has never told a lie but simply the cruel facts."

Blossom sighed but knew that she was right, she asked," Alright were Is Him, I want to talk to him?" Ace said," Alright Him situation kind of clear!" The door slowly opened, Him stepped out, his eyes were not glaring or vicious they were sorrowful, he mouth was a sad frown as he slowly walked over and sat down, he looked at Blossom who was still glaring and looked back down.

Blossom breathed in and out and asked," Alright Him, you say that you didn't do that disturbing thing that we all saw you do to my daughter, care to explain that?" Him just shook his head and sighed, he said," _I told you my mind constantly switches between mine and the other beings, he was in control at that moment, just like when he attacked Jade, I could barely stop him so I had to get rid of him_."

Blossom shook her head and said," Do you have any proof of this guy existence?" Him raised his claw he was going to say something when Blossom's cell rang, she answered it, Bubbles screamed," Blossom where are you? We need to find you guys, I think Him tried to attack Sapphire!" Blossom shouts," uh head over to Buttercup's quickly!"

After about half an hour, There was a tiny knock at the door, Bubbles rushed in and shut the door, she says," Oh man he was right behind us, but I don't think he found out where we…" As soon as she saw Him sitting there, she began to hyperventilate, Blossom calmed her down and explained to her that Him had been here long before she called, after a few minutes, she calmed down and just sat there on one of the chairs.

Him said," _So dear little Bubbles, what happened_?" Bubbles responds," I'm not sure, I heard Sapphire scream as I ran to her, there was a cut along her arm, I quickly bandaged it up but then I was chased down by what I though was you, what is going on?" Suddenly a loud voice spoke over them," Too bad for you, you're not good at making yourself disappear, you stick out like a sore thumb!" A black cloud of smoke appeared, a figured appeared.

He was similar to Him in size but he wore a long black cape, he had a metallic suit that shimmered, he looked to be around the age of 16 in human, his devilish smile peered through them all, he looked at Him and said," You disappoint me, you were supposed to defeat the Powerpuff girls so I could slaughter the new generation so that I could rule supreme, now I have to kill them all by myself!"

Him burst out laughing as he said," _You are going to try to kill all six Powerpuff girls by yourself, your asking for a funeral_." He drew his sword from his sheath, unlike Him he had hands and two blades instead of two claws. He smiled at Him and said," Alright I challenge the three girls than, there all here, so which one of you is first!"

Jade stepped up and held her hand out, he smiled and said," _I was hoping it would be you first, you were the one I wanted anyway_." Jade shouts," And what is that supposed to mean!" He smiles at her and replies," _Oh it' quite simple, if I am able to defeat a being who faces me, they belong to me instantly and are mine to do whatever with_!"

Buttercup looked to him who was just backing away, she asks," Did you know about that?" Him scratched at his neck and said," _there may have been some truth to that, I didn't really care for using that rule though, it is unfair for the non-demons, you see it says that in battle if the demon is victorious the being they fought belongs to them, but if he loses the demon only has to retreat and wait a while before striking again, and he has to be marked every time he fails, you see it is unfair because the demon can keep coming back until he wins that is why I hate the rule and never use it_."

The other demon says," and that's why you have no one, it is the only way to get a woman for a demon, I think it's just fair really!" Jade spits at him and says," Just shut up already!" The two glare at each other as he wipes his face off, he says," You deserve the things that will happen when I own you!" She glares a him more vicious this time.


	3. Chapter 3: First signs of trouble

The demon strikes without warning, his blade slashing at her, she dodges but by just an inch, she kicks out pushing him back but the demon races again, he slashes at her with his sword once more, she ducks down, but some of her hair was cut, she sees as her hair falls down to her back, she lunges at him and knocks him off guard.

The two tumble out of the building and hit the ground, he thrusts his sword forward, a long cut across her arm starts running with blood, she charges her blast and knocks him back tumbling into the construction site nearby, he slashes at her but ducks in time, a support beam is cut into two and slides off of its piece, he slashes again trying to cut her.

She kicks out slamming him in the stomach, he flings back and hits a pile of I beams, he pushes himself up and slashes at her again, a thin cut up to her chest, he jacket fell to the ground and her costume showed, she flew at him knocking him off of his feet, she tosses him down to the ground crashing into more I beams.

Jade flies at him again, he whips up one of the beams and sends it spiraling at her, Jade unsuspecting this smashes against the beam ad flings backwards, the I beam lands down on her leg as it falls with her, she pushes it off but her leg was broken, the demon rushed at her he swung at her again, Jade fell back and kicked up knocking the sword from his hand.

She pushed off of the ground and nailed him in the nose sending him back, he held his bleeding nose and stumbled away from her, he shouts," So you want to play dirty okay then!" He lashes out at her, tackling her down, each one sending blows to the other, the demon raised his hands, his nails grew jagged as he slashed across her face.

Jade tumbles back and hits onto the metal beam, the demon retrieved his sword and lashed at her again, his sword was fiercer this time, she jumped to dodge it as the support beam behind her split, she rushed over as he followed again he slashed just breaking more beams as they went, fire was erupting through him, why couldn't he hit her, again he slashed but just missed her cutting more beams.

She lunged at him this time, kicking the sword out of his hands she snatched it and flew at him, he dodged her attack, she sliced through the beam behind him, this time she just tossed the sword at him, it stabbed into his shoulder and pierced through, he shouts out in pain as blood runs down from the open hole through his shoulder.

She smiles at him and points up, the entire metal tower began falling down, he thought to himself," But how, this thing was stable just minutes ago, how did it…." His eyes widened, that's why she dodged him so much instead of attacking him, she planned for him to cut through all of the beams and bring it down on himself and it worked.

The metal tower toppled down in a huge pile up, Jade was breathing heavy now but glad she had won the fight, she stumbled back and forth as she walked up the stairs and saw the others there, she smiled weakly, the fight was very tough but she won it, Ruby smiled and hugged her sister by the side. Her mom held her daughter and congratulated her.

The demon pushes a beam off of him, he turned his attention towards them, his fist was shaking he smiled to himself and said," she wanted to play dirty she got it!" He reared his arm back and tossed the sword straight at her, it spiraled as it went through the air, Ruby laughed at Jade, when she noticed the sword, Jade stopped laughing as she was sent forward.

Her eyes grew wide as she turned around, Ruby had pushed her out of the way but didn't have time to move, the sword was sticking out the end of the right side of her chest, her eyes closed as she fell to the ground, the adults were all horrified, but the demon had an enormous grin on his face. He laughed manically, the same one that they heard the day they fought Him, he shouts," Serves her right really, turning me down from a kiss, I just wish she could have bled more, that stupid lit-"

Him had his claw around the boys neck in a matter of seconds, his speed was so incredible not even the puffs saw him move, he slammed the boy into the ground and said through gritted teeth," _The breaking of laws is punishable by death dear boy, too bad you weren't smart enough to think it through_!" The demon coughed out," I tossed the sword at Ruby as you can tell!"

Him's devilish smile appeared again, a face that frightened the Powerpuff girls so many times before, he clenches down on the demons throat and rips out a chunk of his voice box, blood gushed out of the ripped open neck, Him said," _A voice that lies, has just been silenced, if you kill a life of a combatant who won, it would have been death, count yourself lucky_!" He tosses the boy back and leaves him in the rubble.

The puffs watching just stared at Him as he came back, Blossom got down and begged," Him please help me, bring back her life!" Him shook his head, a large frown on his face, he said," _I'm sorry I can't bring her back_." Buttercup shouts," But you have to, she saved Jade, you have to please?" He shakes his head again and says_," I can't bring her back I'm sorry, but it is just impossible to bring back someone who isn't dead_!"

His smile crept on to his face, Blossom glared at Him and said," Why didn't you already say that you had me worried!" He chuckled and said," _If I had told you right away she was going to be fine, would it really feel like me_?" Buttercup shakes her head, she looks over at the other demon and says," What about him did you kill him?"

Him shook his head and said," _Nope, I'm not allowed to kill him unless he kills someone that won in a rule battle like this one, he just lied through his teeth so I removed his voice box so he can never do it again_." Blossom said," But what about Ruby?" she held her daughter in her arms, Him replied," _She will be fine, first take out that sword, patch up the wound and wrap it, and get her lots of rest_."

Bubbles asked curious," How do you know exactly what she needs?" Him smiled awkwardly and says," _Well you see, this isn't my first time dealing with this kind of situation, heh, so I have to step in and tell the parents or guardians exactly what to do or the child will die. But in this case since it didn't hurt anything vital you don't really have to worry as much_." Blossom nods her head and says," thank you Him, I may have doubted you before but you truly can help can't you?" He just rubbed the back of his head with a smile.

The demon stood up, he wrapped a piece of cloth around the opening in his throat, the throat would heal but he knew he would never be able to talk again, he glared at Him but just turned and walked away, poofing into black smoke, and disappearing into the night sky waiting for his next strike against the girls and Him.

Blossom noticed the smoke and shook her head, the sword faded from her body, the blood began to flow more now, Him pulled a cloth and wrapped it around her chest and shoulder, Ruby said weakly," What do we do now, I'll be out for some time?" Him grew a wide smile, Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom did not like it.

He said," Well I have two thoughts to show you, the first is this one!" The world around them faded and showed a blank white world, suddenly Him played his first thought, Him was smiling as it was close up to his face, his body came into view, he was wearing a red and white stripped outfit, he was wearing a red wig and had a bow in his hair, he had a wide smile in the thought as well, next to him were Jade and Sapphire.

They all turn their heads, even Ace looks at him, he says," What the fuck are we looking at?" Him smiled and said," It's me if I was a Powerpuff girl, hey a inter-dimensional demon can have dreams too?" The girls slapped themselves in the face, Blossom says as she drags it down," What else do you have for us?"

Him rolled his eyes and his next thought came, Mojo was glaring into the screen like thing, he was looking pretty much at Him as he believed he would be doing, it zoomed out and Mojo was wearing the same thing Him was wearing in the previous though except it was much creepier. The three older girl's just dropped their jaws.

Ace looked at Him he had the same expression," Him said," Hey it Is one or the other, which would you rather have on your team, the inter-dimensional cross-dressing demon, or the monkey?" Blossom just shook her head, she said," Never mind, I'll take her place and lead both groups!" Him glared at her and said a she turned and looked up," Your just jealous because after all this time, I am still hotter than you!"

Buttercup had a wide smile across her face as she said," He just nailed you Blossom, are you going to take that from Him?" Blossom leaped out and tackled Him to the ground, the two tumbled for a moment before Bubble's interrupted, she said shaking," Wait where is Sapphire!" The others look around to notice that she was indeed gone.

Him slapped himself with his claw, he said,"" All because Blossom couldn't except the fact that I am hotter than her, she distracted everyone and now one of us is gone, this never would have happened under my leadership!" Blossom rolled her eyes and said," Please I would have done better if you hadn't distracted me!"

Him chuckled and said," really is that why she is gone and you clearly stated you would be the leader so you had better get her back, you see all the blame would have gone to me, but since you're the leader you get blamed for it!" Blossom shouts," There is no time for this Him, we have to find Sapphire, what if that demon gets a hold of her!"

Him fell to the ground, he shouts into the sky," Can you ever stop complaining, you sound like your my wife!" Buttercup was laughing as was Ace, Bubbles was twitching one eye, she shouts," WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF, BECAUSE OF YOU TWO MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING, I DON'T CARE WHOSE FAULT IT IS YOU ARE BOTH GOING TO FIND HER!"

The two stop there arguing seeing how serious she was, Him put a claw to his chin like usual, he said," Well I have two ideas one I dress like a Powerpuff girl and realize one of my fantasies, or we go to Mojo and get him to send out a beacon that can lock onto her signal….. Ok let's just go to Mojo!" The quickly make their way to the base on top of the volcano.

The knock on his door and he shouts form the other side," What is it that you need, that involves you coming to my home in the middle of the night without the proper notifications, and further more cause me to-" Him shoves Mojo out of the way and says," We don't have time Mojo!" Mojo goes into alert mode and readies himself, blossom and the others follow behind.

Feeling left out Mojo shouts," Hold up a second, what is it that you have come bringing Him with you and interrupting my sleep!" Blossom replies," We need your help, there is a second Him, sort of and he is after all of us, he is the one that truly attacked us earlier, he has Sapphire and we need your help to locate her signal."

Mojo scratched his head, he responded," Well I guess I need to help, for I, Mojo jojo am also effected and will be if we do not stop this new menace who I'm sure will make an appearance in public real soon, so we shall look for the young Sapphire….. Now do any of you have a strain of her hair or something for the machine to locate her with?"

Since there was no reply he sighed and said, Alright than we are going to have to do this the tricky way, type in her characteristic and hope it can pin point her, but soon for it is already morning and that other being will surely make his move soon, we must be ready for his strike just like he is ready for us to strike!"


	4. Chapter 4: The trade

She looked at all the people who were staring at her, her eyes shifted from those around who had worried expressions except for Mojo who didn't have an opinion and was fine with either way, and Him who had a large grin on his face. She smiled and said," I'm guessing we all already know my choice than?"

Him shook his head and said," It is always choice number one, huh….." Blossom hugged her but said," But there is another way right, there has to be?" Even Mojo shook his head, he said," I'm sorry Blossom, well not that sorry, but there is nothing we can do but do one of his commands, if you try to take her away by force he will kill her or something like that, and if you try to pawn time he will get bored and still take her, so it is time to say your farewells and goodbye's!"

Him yawned and leaned against Mojo's head piece, he said," well that would be the case of course, but you could always just punch his throat as you walk up there, causing him to flinch back, giving you time to snatch your sister and the rest of us to appear and help…. But that is stupid I mean getting taken prisoner and doing whatever he has planned for you is much better, were off than!"

He grabs her hand and walks with her, Blossom quickly snatches her back and says," You know that is a good idea Him, for once you are really helping, but how will we pull it off?" Him smiled straight at blossom he leaned closer and whispered something to her; she flinched back and said," Eww, never, I will never!"

Buttercup and Bubbles quickly go on the defensive, she says," What did he ask you to do sis!" Blossom cringed a little, Him said," I guess you don't want your girl to go through with the first plan…." Blossom walked closer, she stood in front of him, her entire body shaking as she looked up at him, and she took a deep breath.

Buttercup was about to leap at him, Blossom says," You…. You…. You're ho…. Hotter than I am!" She falls backwards, Buttercup rolls her eyes, she shouts," That's it that was all you had to do?" Him smiled and said," Well I'm glad you feel that way Blossom, now as for what you're going to do, first we send her down like the deal, when he releases Sapphire and begins the trade as soon as you approach him, you will strike him in the neck and take off with your sister to the point where we will meet. Which will be the stage right understood!"

They all nod their head in agreement; Him smiles and says with a large grin on his face," Let's get this show started shall we!" They all head out the door heading for the town square, Mojo locks his door and walks with Ace all the way there because they forgot them.

Sapphire was staring at the demon he was pacing back and forth, he didn't show anger but he was upset, she asked shyly," Is something…. Wrong you look upset?" hearing her question he stops his pacing, writing on a slip of paper, he hands it to her, it says," I just don't get it, I was sure they would be here, I mean who would pass the chance to save their lost sister, I mean are they going to come, at least will she?"

He smiled slightly and handed another slip," thank you for your concern, if you don't mind me asking why do you even care about how I feel, aren't you suppose to hate me?" Sapphire smiles and says," If everyone hated you than that would just leave you alone, I don't even want one soul without a friend, that isn't a way to live, and everyone deserves a chance?"

He smiled at her as he began to pace again she looks at him, she asks," but why does it matter so much, I mean of course they will come, but why is it so important to you?" He pulls out another slip and begins to write, suddenly two streaks appear, Ruby and Jade, he smiles, he writes something down and hands it to Sapphire, she reads," So you have come, I believe you are excepting the trade then?"

Ruby nods her head, she slowly walks further, he hands her another slip and says," Alright she is coming down now." He gestured for her to go, Ruby slowly approached, he turned his head and wrote something down as she stood near him, handing it to her she snatched it, reading it she said," This concludes the transaction, the trade…. A success I think, maybe… more or less it worked…. Let's just say that the trade worked how does that sound?"

After a few seconds, Jade looked to her right a bit, Him made a large L shape with his body, quickly signaling to Ruby, another L. Ruby leaned back and swung her leg catching him in the throat knocking him to the ground, she ran towards her sisters, he held his throat as his neck burned, a few tears rolled down his face, his mouth opened but he knew no sound came out.

His hand scribbled across a pad of paper, his weak smile appeared on his face, the paper read," OW!" he spat blood up as he coughed, the only noise he could produce, more blood spilt as time went by, the other appeared and surrounded the children, even though he was the bad guy Sapphire could feel the small tear that fell down her cheek as she watched him.

He held his neck again as he stood up, now he noticed the others, writing down another message he tossed it towards them, Him snatched it and read," So much for good trade, I guess it was more of a wounded trade." Him felt a slight humor, but then his eyes glared, he thought to himself," Wait, why wasn't he like this before, he was much different even his stance was different what is with him!"

The demon coughed out more blood which hit the ground in front of him, re adjusting the bandage his neck showed, her boot had cut an extra artery in his neck, blood poured down his neck until he re wrapped it. He wiped the blood from his face, Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles glared at him, any sympathy they might have had as kids for someone like him was gone.

He stumbled back as he turned to leave, Buttercup shouts," where do you think you're going!" He pulls out his pad and begins to write, after a minute he tosses it to them, Buttercup reads," Home where else? I don't sleep here you know?" Buttercup and her daughter glare at him, she says," are you calling me stupid!"

He wrote a quick note and threw it to her, she read," I wasn't implying it if that is what you're implying, I would love to go head to head with your daughter again but she is a little cheat and a bitch so I don't think I'll stay around!" He turns again, Jade rushes him and knocks him to the ground, he slowly pushes himself up, she reaches down and snatches him up.

Tossing him he crashes through the large stage that was set up, Scribbling slightly as she continued to toss him, he tried to swing at her but she struck him in the stomach, his head wasn't in focus and the jabs to his stomach were not helping, more blood rushed out of his mouth as she continued her beat down.

He tosses the paper randomly before being slammed into again, he felt a large snap as his left leg twisted against the ground and broke, Sapphire noticing the note reaches for it, opening it she reads it," Please Help Me…." She quickly rushes out and tries to grab ahold of Jade who struggles, she shouts," Let go of me, let go of me!"

Sapphire shakes her head and says," No you're going too far!" Buttercup and the other watched as Sapphire restrained Jade, Buttercup turned and said," Bubbles tell Sapphire to let go of my daughter!" Bubbles frightened by Buttercup shouts," sapphire release Jade, I don't want you to get in trouble!" Sapphire shakes her head and says," I can't he asked for help, I can't deny a request for help!"

Bubbles slams her foot down and shouts," young lady let your cousin go, you don't help the enemy, there the bad guys!" Sapphire's eyes lost a hint of their color, a surprise to everyone, she released her sister, she shakes a little as she stammers," but but, you always told told me that everyone deserved a second chance was tha all a lie than!" Her voice becoming more violent.

Bubbles shook her head and says," No but he is bad, bad he doesn't have a hope he is pure evil, there is no hope for him." Sapphire shouts," Oh yah well Him changed didn't he?" Bubbles moved her eyes back and forth, Him slowly backing away from the group, Sapphire continues," You always said that it was you who alone was able to strike through the dark one's heart, you who put an end to his evil ways, or was that all a lie, hell you know what I am and that should be proof enough for you!"

Her body slowly lit on fire, Blossom, Buttercup, Ace and Mojo look at Bubbles, Blossom asks," what is she talking about Bubbles?" Sapphire surprised asks," wait you didn't know about that, but you knew of me so how could you not know, I mean she told you about my father didn't she?" Buttercup slowly turned towards Bubbles.

Blossom says," Bubbles you never did tell us who her father was, and what does she mean by what she is, what is she Bubbles?" Bubbles rubbed her arm and says," Well Sapphire is my daughter, but she is half Powerpuff girl… half demon…." Blossom begins," but how is that…" She turns slowly towards where Him was only to find him gone.

Him waved from the top of a building and said," I thought I would give myself a fair chance before you try to kill me!" Bubbles waves for him to come down, he vanished and appears next to her, all of them still surprised just look at them, buttercup asked," but how…. When did….. How long…." Blossom falls to the ground in sudden realization.

Buttercup asks trying to calm her," what's wrong what is it?" Blossom shaking says," we are sisters to a cross dressing demon!" Buttercup rolled her eyes again, she says," Again with this why do you keep doing this it isn't-"Sapphire shouts," _Shut up_!" her voice turning more vicious then before, she shouts," You always taught me to help others in need, so why… why would you stop me from helping him, he even through the note for help for crying out loud!"

She tosses the note at them and it crashes into the ground creating a small crater, Jade raced at the demon who was still on the ground she was bent on destroying him, Sapphire realizing her sisters plan she shouts," Stop!" Her hair lit up as she screamed, Jade suddenly stopped her whole body stopped, still angry Sapphire felt her power wrap around her, Jade began to scream in agony as she could feel her body crushing down, blood was dripping from her mouth, Sapphire smashed her into the ground and floated down.

Blood was pouring from her mouth as she approached, suddenly she felt someone grabbed her shoulder, the demon rose from the ground and placed his hand on her handed her a slip of paper as he turned," Let's go, I need a friend to talk to." He gave her a weak smile as he turned into black smoke he reached his hand out, another slip, it read," Your choice?"

She slowly reached for his hand, she grasped tightly and she was absorbed into the cloud, Ruby raced out but was too late and they were gone, running to Jade she picked her up, Mojo gestured for them to follow, when they reached his base he set Jade down on a table, he said," So let us go over what happened so I'm sure we weren't dreaming."

He took a deep breath and said," So Him had a plan, not a complicated, or elaborated plan, but a simple plan to get your sister back, kicking the villain in the throat, first everything went well until you read the notes he gave you, causing Jade to go berserk in which Bubbles' daughter had to take action and help because he asked for it, then her mom revealed that Him, yes Him the cross dressing demon freak who always foils my plans against him, and that she was his daughter giving her Demon and Powerpuff powers, she used her special power to attack Jade and send her to the ground, then she left with the other demon that was not Him but had taken up residents in Him so he could stabilize and watch the world, and we went back here, does that sound about right?"

They all nod their heads agreeing, Mojo said," Now I say you all get some rest I will run some tests, yes tests, to find out what happened to your daughter, now go!" The others didn't leave so he placed out blankets and other things, Him created a king sized bed for himself and smiled at the rest of them as they glared at him.

Mojo began to run the tests, test after test he found more problems, he had to patch up a lot of the little girls broken areas, a lot of her organs were harmed in the process, whatever Sapphire used it was some attack, it hurt every last organ In Jade's body, Mojo slapped himself in the face, he said," I don't want to be the barer of this bad news."

Suddenly a voice crawled around his skin," What problem Mojo?" Mojo spun around and noticed Him standing there, Mojo glared and said," Her entire body had been injured, it would take a miracle to help her…." Him smiled as he leaned down behind Mojo, he said," Or one magical demon who could help!" Mojo nodded his head and said," What will it cost then?"

Him shook his claw he said," Since this is a first time, and she is family I am going to give her a free helping of my power!" A high pitched scream echoed from his mouth the entire city could hear his terrible wail, the Puffs and Ace instantly got up and covered their ears, Him had a strange aura around him, and he touched Jade on the forehead and sent the entire stream of energy into her body.

A massive explosion shook the entire base as the energy exploded form her, Jade smiled as she was totally energized she flew circles around her family so fast they couldn't even see her, Him smiled and said," what can I say, I make a decapitation look like an arm chopped off I'm that good!" Buttercup jumped forward and hugged him, instantly realizing it she lunged back and wiped herself down, she said," UHM, thank you Brother in law!"

Him smiled and said," Hey call me PPH!" Blossom glared at him and said," and what exactly does that mean?" Her eyebrow up, he says excitedly," what do you think it means… Power Puffed Him!" He instantly shot out the door laughing as she took off after him into the night, Buttercup laughed as well, Mojo walked over and said," Don't worry she will come to her senses, she is just upset about what happened."

Bubbles smiled at the monkey and said," Thank you Mojo, even though you don't seem it you really aren't that bad, you got a little good in you after all." Mojo looked around and said straightening his helmet," what me good, that is outrages, foolish and downright crazy talk, pff, me good yah right….." He turned away and left as she just smiled and waved.


	5. Chapter 5: The rise to evil

Everyone managed to go to sleep after Blossom calmed down and Him had his fun, everyone but Him who sat awake his eyes flickering back and forth, the image playing in his mind over and over, there he was the professor standing there, he waited for just the right moment and then nothing, it was over at that point.

_Seven Years ago….._

_Him had a large grin on his face, or so it seemed he gazed down at the unsuspecting town which would soon feel his ultimate revenge against the Powerpuff Girls, he smiled to himself and in a pink mist disappeared, he was now standing outside of the famous home of the Powerpuff girls, he peered into the house, the girls had left to spend time with their friends._

_Him smiled down at the lab, the professor carelessly running back and forth trying to get his pointless machines and trinkets to work, Him amused himself and entered from the window he was now standing at the far wall, completely hidden from the professor, slowly sliding his way around the room and past the professor._

_Slowly rising from the shadows he stood above the professor as he blankly walked into him, before the professor could truly act what happened, he gazed right into the green eyes, suddenly he fell and hit the front of his computer, blood slowly dripping into the wiring and the slots of the circuits short circuiting them._

_Him bent the professor's head towards him he said," Don't worry, your girls will be next!" He dropped his head and left him there to die slowly and laughed as he turned into his pink smoke and exited the building, the only sign of him being there, the thin red line of blood were he slit his neck._

_Back to the present…._

Him opened his eyes, realizing he dozed off, unusual for the always awake demon, he blinked a few times before rising from his strange bent position in the chair he sat in, he noticed it was still morning, he got up and turned into pink smoke, he had much to go over before he could show up again, Mojo rose from the couch he was on, clearly ticked that the noise woke him.

He rose out of the blankets and walked to his kitchen, he grabbed a cup of coffee and waited for the others to wake up, they couldn't wait all day to wait the demon was still out there, he walked over after an hour of waiting and smacked Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles, each glaring up at him, he glared back down.

He said," Oh I'm sorry did I wake you, should I have just left you to sleep all day while an evil demon and you daughter are off somewhere, or are we going to do something?" Buttercup rolled with her sisters and they rose to their feet, Mojo shakes his head he says," Alright so we need a plan, what do you suppose Him?"

Mojo turned towards where Him was supposed to be but there was no one, Mojo surprised blinked he said," Where did Him go, he was with us all night wasn't he?" Blossom flew around the room and came up with the same conclusion that he was gone and left at some point, Bubbles scratched her head and asked," Where do you think he went?"

"Please get up….. Please…" The demon slowly opened his eyes, his entire body ached all over, he couldn't even see straight well, after a few minutes his vision cleared and he saw Sapphire's worried face over his, he coughs a little and wrote down," Uh… I feel like hell….:" She smiled and says," Well you did have quite a few days."

He smiled up at her, she helped him up and said," So where are we anyways?" The demon looking around for a moment, he scribbled it down and handed it to her," We are in my dimension, I warped us here after the fight with your sisters, and I guess you decided to come with me?" The events of the previous night slowly recovering and his memory restoring.

The demon held his chest as he stumbled to hold his ground, his body received more damage than it should have, he touched his neck and a shock of pain shot through his body, he wrote down angrily," Oh yah, I remember now your sister jabbed me in the neck with her shoe, tis really hurts….." Trying to hold his tears back he straightened out, turning he smiled weakly at her.

He handed her a note and said," And how are you fairing Sapphire?" Sapphire smiled and replied," I'm fine, it is just tough knowing I can't go back now…." The demon looked at her confused, he wrote," What do you mean, you can leave if you really want to." She shook her head and said," No I can't leave, they have seen what I can do they will hunt me down now…."

He begins writing again, after a few minutes he hands it to her," you know what I like about you, it is your determination, you helped me when I called out even though no one else would have, your different from the rest, if you had to choose, would you stay or go…." Sapphire looked off and thought carefully, she returned to his attention and said," I would stay duh, I told you no one deserves to be alone, not even a bad guy."

He scribbled another note down, scratching out most of it and re-writing, it read," Aren't you just sweet, I didn't think you really cared, I guess I thought you were trying to get me drop my guard, thank you for not leaving, by the way I know your name, do you want to know mine?" She backed up a little she knew that the demons name, their "real" name is one of the most secretive things about them, that was how Him showed his love towards her mom.

She smiled and nodded her head, saying," Yes I would love to hear your name." He began to write down, after a few seconds he handed her a slip, it read," My name is….. Dalex." She smiled and said," pleased to meet you Dalex, but if you don't mind me asking why would you tell me your name, we hardly know each other?"

Dalex smiled, he wrote," I don't have to know you to give you my name, it is a symbol of trust from friends, I will appear at your side when you need me, but really you should think of going home, you wouldn't want to end up a villain like me…." Her eyes were no longer facing him, she said while walking away," That may be too late look…."

The T.V. was showing what had occurred and shown that she had jumped in the way, after some time of the others heroes looking confused Sapphire snapped at them and then something happened to her sister and she was sent into the ground, after which she left with the villain and they were gone. The news reporter says," Yes I seems that one of our own heroes has turned and crossed over ladies and gentleman who are tuned in, yes little Sapphire age, ten was it or something like that has become what she swore to protect, a villain….. Reports are coming in on what happened stay tuned as we get more witnesses to the tragic set of events…."

Dalex glared at the television, he began writing," That is outrages how can they even say that, you aren't a villain, they are just judging you on what you did which was help someone in need, at this moment it wasn't me who was doing wring but your sister you stepped in and tried to stop her and now they're calling you evil."

The man continued," Yes there is no telling what the young Sapphire will do next but reports from her family don't look good…" Blossom appeared in a room and said," We don't know what happened but we intend to get her back…." Buttercup said," If I ever see her again I'll make sure she regrets doing that to my daughter!" Bubbles till had tears in her eyes, she responded," We will get her back, we will….."

The man appeared in a strange world with strange videos playing in the background, the reporter says," And you Him how does this affect you, you were there after all weren't you?" Two glaring green eyes stared the man down, he said," you had better not be in here right now, after all that has happened you come into my realm and ask me how it affects me! Oh I am going to get you!"

Him's smile placed across his face as he lunged forward and ran after the news reporter, while he dangled above a portal with his camera man, Him bent down and said," Hey Sapphire and the demon I know you're watching this, so you had better watch your next move, I don't know about the others but I sure as hell will kill both of you if you harm my family again, even you Sapphire so be a good girl and stay out of trouble now, by!"

He dropped the camera man and the reporter back into their news room, the reporter was still dizzy and the fall hurt his head, the camera guy stood up and looked down at him, he flipped the camera and said," And that concludes this broadcast…." The screen flickered and a new channel was on.

Dalex breathed heavily, he turned to see that Sapphire was now crying, he bent clos and wrapped her in his cape, he wrote," It will be alright, I'm sure Him is just upset, he will calm down, he is so hot headed, and don't worry we will make sure they know you're a hero…" She smiled at him wiping the tears from her eyes, she said," I don't know, sweetest girl going bad, it has a kind of ring to it doesn't it?"

He smiled down and wrote," Yah, it does so Sapphire what next?" Sapphire smiled up and said," I need to go make a name for myself right?" He nodded his head, walking away he threw another note behind his shoulder, it read," Yep go make that name, and don't forget to call me if you run into trouble, whatever costume you need I'm sure the world around us can create, just like it created my get up…. Good luck Sapphire…."

She smiled but quickly began to focus, what she wanted in a villain for herself, power. That was it she needed power, she would show those who called her weaker and dumber than her sisters, she was just as smart as them and more powerful, she smiled and said," I am going to be… Crystal." A bright flash of light swirled around her.

The world around her was indeed helping her in her cause, a blue sparkling suit was now over her, jagged crystals stuck from her shoulder blades, her face was revealed but her hair was now a shiny blue color, she had strange crystals inserted in the suit that stuck out about half an inch, she had a pair of black gloves along with black boots, and finally a black and silver cape flowing behind her.

She ran over and noticed her new appearance and had to admit it was what she wanted, she smiled darkly into the mirror and said," Now how do I get out of here?" The mirror opened up into a portal as if listening to her call, she took off through the portal and into the city, her gaze searching for any signs of her mother or cousins.

She walked slowly towards Towns hall, kicking down the front door, four police man ran over to check on what happened, blasting out four shards, slicing straight into the necks as they fall to the ground blood rushing out there mouth, she ran by quickly and took out any security system or man she saw, finally reaching her destination.

The mayor was playing with two horses making them charge each other as miss Bellum shook her head and watched the mayor as he continued his adventure, the door was kicked down and slid across the floor, the mayor quickly taking the offensive jumps behind his counter, screaming," Don't hurt me, don't hurt me!"

The being walked forward and snatched up the mayor glaring into his eyes with a sinister smile, she said," Well then Mr. Mayor I guess it's time to retire from being mayor, isn't that right?" The mayor shook his head as Miss Bellum reached for the hotline, she quickly called them and explained what was going on, suddenly before she could finish she hit the ground.

The being smiled and turned, she said," you didn't think your old routine distract the villain trick would work on me did you, suddenly five other beings appeared, Blossom landed down with her sisters and the two daughters, The being smiled and spun around still holding the mayor she tosses him to the ground and he slides across the floor.

Blossom shouts," Alright come easily and we won't use force, you are dealing with the Powerpuff Girls so just surrender." Her sweet laugh was a surprise to everyone as she says," No I don't think you have the situation quite right, it is I who will defeat you I am Crystal!" Jade and Ruby glared at her, Ruby said," Mom let us handle her, she doesn't look that tough!"

Blossom nodded but didn't like the idea, Ruby and Jade took off after her, the being quickly dodged there attacks while charging up her own, she fires lasers from the crystals at them, Ruby is struck and her hair slightly scorched, fire erupts around her as she charges out and strike Crystal across the face sending her spiraling down.

Crystal fires four crystals out, Ruby blocks but the shards stab into her hand, she flinches back but whips them out, Jade rammed into Crystal and delivered a heavy punch to the jaw, Crystal slammed into the wall behind her, she quickly got up, a ball of energy formed in front of her from the crystals, she released it and a large blast struck across the two other heroes.

Ruby and Jade fall to their knees and look up, the both run out and send a shattering punch to her chest cracking straight through her armor and shattering some of her ribs. She flung back and crashed to the ground, she spat the blood from her mouth glaring at them, her hair suddenly began to shimmer even more, the two heroes could no longer move.

Ruby shouts," What, what is going on!" Jade shouts," This I exactly how I felt when Sapphire…." The both stare at the villain who returns a sinister smile, she says," what can I say I guess villainy always ran in my blood, now feel my pain!" Her energy began to crush down on them, Ruby was shaking badly, she opened her mouth her hair shimmered brightly as well as Jade's.

Ruby used her power and sent a loud sonic boom straight at Crystal, Crystal released her sisters and fell to the ground holding her ears, Jade released a massive ball of energy blasting Crystal back into the stone wall, a jagged shard of wood stabbed into her side, she ripped it out and glared at them again, she went to charge again.

Suddenly pink smoke appeared near Ruby and Jade, Him smiled at her and said," So it turns out you really did go evil hmm….. Well then I will have to **punish you then**!" Crystal could hear the anger in his voice as his energy began to spike, he said," You should know better Sapphire; I thought your mother raised you correctly, what has corrupted you!"

Crystal could feel herself growing weaker from his harsh words, her own father had said he would kill her if she attacked the family, but would he really do it, a ball formed in his claw and began to grow larger, fear rushed through her, she thought," He really will kill me won't he, was this all a mistake?" Him nodded his head and said," Oh yah big time, sorry to say but you're about to get grounded!"

He raised the spiraling ball of energy towards her, she was shaking tremendously now, her whole body wouldn't respond to her because she couldn't think straight, Him dropped his smile and said," It could have been differently, but I won't let my daughter fall to darkness, you'll understand in time, just not this time!"


	6. Chapter 6: As sorrow fills the air

Before he fired she closed her eyes, she shouts," Dalex!" Suddenly black smoke appeared from thin air, the demon appeared, seeing the situation he quickly stood in her way, he handed her a note," What's wrong what happened?" She sighed and said," I am going to be wasted, look!" She points at Him who at the moment was frozen.

The others had the same reaction, Blossom said," Him how did he appear?" Him smiled and said," It appears the demon told Sapphire his name, if I was to say so it seems that the demon has taken a liking to Sapphire, like when I told Bubbles my true name, and before any of you ask, no you can't hear my real name."

Bubbles asked," But why would he do that?" Him dropped his smile and said," Because our daughter likes him…." Bubbles gasps as do the others, Dalex turns towards he slightly, he smiled towards, her she smiled back as she said," Yah, that is the case I do like you…." He turned his attention back to Him who had his grin again.

Dalex glared at Him, Him smiled and said," Well it seems the Powerpuff girls will need a member to help stop the duo of villains, and I know the perfect person!" Before Blossom could even say anything, Him's suit changed to look like a uniform, it had a pink line in the middle followed by red lines, and his suit remained pretty much the same but took on the characteristics of one of their uniforms with the fashion sense of Him if that's what you could call it.

He turned slightly towards Blossom just to smile at her, he said while her mouth was open again," You like it right, I took you design and blended it with mine, so the Powerpuff girls and the Power Puffed Him are here!" Buttercup snickered with Bubbles as Blossom just slapped herself in the face. He put a claw on Blossom and said," Come on we both knew this was coming….."

She smiled up at Him and said," I guess we did, well enough craziness for today let's just teach these villains who their messing with!" Him nodded and took off with the heroes as they ran towards them, Dalex charged with Sapphire and they collided head on with the six heroes counting Him, Dalex took on Him, Blossom, and Bubbles and Sapphire took on Jade, Buttercup and Ruby.

Dalex slashed out with both of his blades, Him continued to slam them back, As Blossom and Bubbles rushed at his sides, he avoided them but would lose focus and Him quickly knocked him back, he slashed out again, Him deflected it but a thin line of red stretched across his claw, blood dripped down from the cut.

Blossom rushed the villain throwing him off balance, Bubbles swirved right and struck him in the stomach, Dalex crashed to the ground but quickly got to his feet, he fires off a blast of energy knocking them back. Him flew forward and slammed into him, the two continued to blast each other, with a quick thrust Him backed away and held his stomach.

He pulled his claw away, a stain of blood dripped down from the large wound in his side, he limped on his right side while glaring at Dalex, Bubbles and Blossom leaped out and both struck Dalex, Dalex crashed to the ground, he wiped the blood from his mouth as he rose off the ground but was struck again by Blossom and dealt a deadly blow to the stomach from Bubbles.

Ruby crashed to the ground, a long cut along her forehead, blood dripped down and hit the ground as she looked up, Sapphire raced towards her and dealt a serious blow to her face, Buttercup flew down and slammed into Sapphire's back, Sapphire plummeted and hit the ground below, slowly rising and taking off after them again.

Buttercup charged up and blasted at her, Sapphire dodged and struck her across the jaw, blood spat from her mouth as she bent back and bashed down on her head, Sapphire slammed into the roof top nearby and crashed through the floors. She tossed the I-beam off of her and looked up, Jade swept downward in a dive.

Jade smiled as she approached, Sapphire charged at her as well, Jade went to strike her Sapphire dodged before it could contact and she slammed her elbow down onto her head, Jade crashed to the ground, she bit hard down on her tongue, blood filled her mouth and dripped down from her mouth.

Sapphire smiled up at Buttercup, she could feel her anger rising, She stepped down hard on Jade's leg, with a sickening snap Jade cried out, Buttercup blasted down at her full speed, Sapphire kicked up a long shard of metal, she shouts," Gotcha!" Buttercup's eyes opened wide as the metal pole stabbed through her, a sickening blood curdling scream escaped her throat as she fell to the ground.

Him, Blossom, Bubbles, Ruby, Dalex and a slightly awake Jade look to where the scream came from, Buttercup was lying on the ground, blood was forcefully pushing from the opening, it was stabbed right through the middle of her chest blood flowed from her mouth as more was coughing out, standing above her Sapphire smiled towards the others, but her eyes were no longer blue they had turned a shimmer-less black.

Dalex smiled and took the opportunity, he rushed out and whacked each of them In the back of the neck, followed by the two little girls who didn't even know he was there as he knocked them out, rushing over he snatched Sapphire in a cloud of black smoke, each laughing as they left the bloody scene, each with a smile on their face.

Blossom felt her eyes slowly open, Him was holding his head in his claws as he shook it, someone was lying in front of Him, Blossom's eyes shook as she realized who it was, the realization hitting her all at once, Buttercup's lifeless body sat limp at the demon's feet, he was crouching down next to her, and for the first time, Blossom saw a tear fall down his face.

Blossom could feel her own tears fall down as she approached, placing a hand on his shoulder she sat next to him, he didn't even notice, he said," There was nothing I could do for you sis in law….. By the time I woke up, it was just too…. Too late…. I'm sorry!" Another tear fell down and hit her lifeless body, Blossom says after wiping her face," Him, we have to get going, we need to get those two….. Him?"

Him wasn't even listening at that point, he shook his head and said," I don't know what to do now; I thought I could save you, but…. But no, I was out for too long! And now, now look at you, you are nothing more, you didn't even get to check on your daughter, you didn't get to experience any of the fun and enjoyable moments of life, you were to stubborn and now look at you, you went and killed yourself, **all because of your stubbornness and hotheadedness**!"

His energy began to spike drastically now, the ground around Him began to crack, the buildings began to shake, the three girls who had been out cold where suddenly awakened by the loud rumbling, Bubbles, Ruby, and Jade rush over to see what was going on, Him's eyes were now a sinister black color, he shouts," And you two are going to pay for this, I promise this now, for Buttercup and her sisters, you two should be afraid, because I am going to strip you of all life essence you have ever felt and make you feel total agony before my thoughts of remorse even ponder the idea of thinking of coming out!"

A sudden shock burst cracked the earth ten feet deep and sent a large circle into the ground, his eyes begin to change back to their usual tone of green and Him fell to the ground, he breathed deeply and continued like that for some time, his entire body was tired from the force he was forcing out of his body.

Blossom and Bubbles flew over to him, he was still exhaling deeply as they came closer, Bubbles put a hand on his shoulder and said," Come on Him, we need to get going if you want to avenge her you're going to have to get up and take down that demon!" Him nodded his head as he stood up; looking to Buttercup he dropped his head lowering himself he picked her up off the ground.

Blossom helped Him carry her body and soon they had started a funeral for her, lots of people showed up, not all knowing her but seeing her and some of her friends, Him watched from his dimension at the spectacle, the Television shattered as he slammed into it, a large shockwave shook his dimension as he tore through everything in his path, glaring up he shouts," When I get my hands on you two I am going to end your pathetic lives!"

His entire dimension erupted with flame and began to burn all around Him, he slowly calmed down and gazed to the outside, the funeral was almost over now, except for the last of her friend who were saying things about her and last her sisters, Bubbles said," We all know Buttercup, she was the strongest of the team, she was a good person who had a short temper, and now before us you see the result, the cause of this, is the rouge hero and the newest threat to the city, Sapphire and Dalex, we the heroes shall do everything in our power to stop the new menace, whatever the case…"

Rears rolled down her face and she could no longer continue, Blossom took the stand, she said," In the best of the town and all the people in it, I have gotten the aid of Mojo jojo and the sinister Him, who will aid the city and help us get the two monsters responsible, thank you all for coming I know Buttercup was proud of the city as well….."

Him shook his head and said," Ah Blossom, if only you knew anything about your sisters…. Sad really…." Him faded and appeared at the funeral after all the others had left, he placed his hand on the coffin and said goodbye, after a little while he faded and left the graveyard which was now quiet and peaceful…. For a graveyard."

Bubbles was still crying as she entered Mojo's lab, they decided to take up shelter in his base to keep together, Blossom was waiting patiently and hopped down from her chair, she asked," alright so what do we do now?" Mojo shrugged and said," I say we improvise for now, no telling when we will be able to actually strike them again, but I shall help all I can."

The three were quick to fall asleep being up for several nights left them exhausted and they needed a break, Him appeared a short while after, looking over each of them he grabbed a few things from the lab and began to construct, when he was finished he drank down the drink that was in his hand, slightly kicking Mojo on the head to wake him up he asked," Hey Mojo, do you mind going to the store and getting me some things?"

Mojo burst into anger, he shouts," you're a dimensional traveling demon how fucking hard is it to teleport to the store and get the ingredients, in which you are asking me, Mojo Jojo, to go and collect so you can create something that will not benefit us by which I mean, myself, Blossom, Bubbles, Ruby, and Jade!"

Him glared at the monkey, he said," Well then, I guess I'm not making myself some breakfast then, so Monkey boy how do you like your new outfit!" Mojo glanced down, his face turned a dark red as his anger turned to raging fury, he shouts," What the hell did you do to my suit!" Him smiled and looked, Mojo's once blue uniform was now stripped with green and white, his cape matched the colors.

Him said," Well since we are missing Buttercup I figured you would want to be the new puff in town, so your outfit matches Buttercup's do you like it?" Him already knew the answer and said," So either get me those groceries or go out in public like that!" Mojo rolled his eyes and said," Fine change my clothes back and I'll get your groceries!"

Him's devilish smile crept onto his face, he bent down and said," Who said you could take it off to get the supplies, you still have to wear it to get them!" After about half an hour Mojo came back to the house, he had steam rising from his head as he place down the food, Blossom and Bubbles were awake and waiting for their kids.

Blossom and Bubbles both stared at Mojo trying there hardest not to laugh, he said," Yah laugh it up, I just hope you mess up!" Blossom shouts," Or what Him will change my suit, he can't even touch me, he lost his game!" Mojo smiled and pointed towards Blossom's right, Him smiled at Blossom and said," Can't touch you huh, well then since you seem to love your suit so much you can keep it that way all day long…."

Bubbles and Mojo had their jaws dropped open, Blossom looked down at her clothes, she was wearing a red jump suit with a frilly pink tootoo and a pink collar that was fuzzy, she now had high boots that were black, she was wearing Him's outfit and he was wearing hers, he smiled and said," I think we both like our new looks…."

Blossom nearly fainted as Bubbles caught her; Mojo glared at him and said," We are supposed to be a team, why do you keep on doing this to us!" Him shrugged and said," Well first off it's fun, and for second, who gave all the authority to a monkey!" Mojo rolled his eyes and said," Fine but just change our clothes back to normal." Him sighed and said," you have to ruin all the fun!" He snapped his claws and there suits changed, all except for Him who still wore his PP uniform with HIM sewn into it, Mojo smiled as his uniform was back as did Blossom, but she was relieved she didn't have to wear Him's outfit anymore.

Him gazed over to a wall on his right, he said," How about we find those villains shall we, I think we should try looking for clues…" Blossom nodded her head agreeing and said," Yah, there are always clues to where they are going or preparing to go, because they still need to keep track of things so someone will know, the leave the base in search of clues to the villains whereabouts.


	7. Chapter 7: Round 1 Over

Blossom was with Bubbles as they searched for any source of info to locate the two villains, Bubbles was talking to a squirrel so Blossom continued and looked through the rubble of the buildings where the fight had been, searching the area she located a few items of interest, first was the pole stained with blood, the one that had killed Buttercup, she found a strange little amulet and finally a scrap of paper which looked to be burned.

She looked at the paper and carefully unfolded it, even though it was burned she could make out what it said," Sapphire we leave together on Friday, I have already rigged the train station destroy the letter quickly after reading it, we don't have much time before the Endevour is freed, and after that we can't escape, please memorize the coordinates below and meet me there. Until we meet again….."

Blossom smiled but remembered what they had to do, luckily it wasn't destroyed in the fire and she was able to find it, hurrying back she made it to the base, Bubbles was there along with Mojo and Him, Him however was grinning while the others looked quite annoyed, Blossom asked," What is going on?" Mojo and bubbles jolted up and ran over.

Mojo shouts," Stop that mad man, he has been doing the same thing for three and a half hours!" Bubbles nodded and said," I got here a little while ago after the animals were not much help, Him was…. Well he was…." Him smiled and said," I was simply just in a state of mind." Mojo glared at him and said," You went completely insane on us, you were destroying everything around you, hitting the same button over and over hoping something different would happen, you blasted a laser three hundred and forty eight time and hit the same tree, anything near it would have been destroyed!"

Him smiled again and said," Hey so did you guys fin anything useful of helpful?" blossom completely forgot, she pulled out the paper and showed it to them, Mojo scratched his chin, Him glared at Mojo as he was doing the same thing, he said," So where did you find this Blossom?" Blossom could see the seriousness in his voice, she said," It was where we lost Buttercup; it was burned there because they tried to destroy it."

Him said while tapping his claws, he said," Yah lucky huh, so we should probably figure out what we should do next, when will we go to the coordinates labeled?" Mojo shook his head, he said," We will go, but first we will plan our attack, first we send two into the area and wait for both to arrive, and after that we will all come in and sneak them."

Him nodded his head, arguing he said," good idea, but I have something important to deal with, it involves thing with my past, how about you five go do the plan your way and be the saviors like always, besides I've made a lot of mistakes I have to think about, I will see you all later!" He bowed to them and with a cloud of pink smoke was gone.

Mojo sighed and said," Ok this got one step tougher, so who will go first, will you Blossom with bubbles or will we send the girls?" Blossom looked at her daughter and said," I say we send them, they haven't had much fighting in a while so they could use the training, what do you girls think?" Ruby nodded her head followed by Jade, she said," Yes mom, we will go and sneak in, after locating them both we will call you and then step two right?"

Mojo nodded his head, he thought for a moment and said," So after that we gang up on the demon take him out first, after that we figure out the best decision to do with Sapphire, but she may be too far gone, only the future will tell us, so let's get everything ready and start this, it will take a few days to plan so all of you take your time, no one can mess up, there have been screw ups before but no more I, Mojo Jojo, shall make sure this plan will go off without a problem!"

Bubbles nodded her head and said," That sounds like a good plan, girls lets go into another room and let Mojo work out the plan and his strategy, he has to think about these things." The girls nodded and Blossom took the kids out of the base, Mojo shook his head, with a hint of annoyance he said," him what are you up to, what is bothering you so much?"

Sapphire sat on a box, she smiled as she laid her head against Dalex, he sat there waiting he was in a deep concentration, turning slightly he wrapped one arm around her and pulled her slightly closer, gazing into her eyes he smiled and rested against her head, he grabbed the pendent that he was wearing, handing it to her he slipped it around her neck.

She giggled and asked," what's with the necklace?" He smiled and wrote," Just thought you deserved a little welcome gift for making my life happy, I noticed you lost your last one where did it go?" She shook her head and said," It must have fell off during the battle, I didn't notice till it was too late, so what are we doing here again?"

He rubbed her cheek playfully and wrote," Well we need to wait for the proper moment, Endevour can't awake until Friday so we will wait here, this is the most desolate place in town, why does it give you a scare?" She nudged his arm and said," no, just wanted to know what we were doing here is all, so you never told me who is Endevour?"

He placed a hand to his chin and thought, he began to write and handed her the slip as he stood and walked into a room marked with a boys signal on it, the paper said," Endevour is the name that I call him, he has many names some of which are not to pleasing to hear, but he is pure darkness, not even Hi can stand a chance against him, that much I'm sure of."

He came from the room and sat back down, wrapping an arm around her again, he moved his free hand and a TV appeared, a list of movies floated in front of her, he said," go ahead choose a movie to watch?" She looked at the list, after careful looking she said," That one I love that movie!" He smiled and the list disappeared, a movie was projected on the screen it was Aladdin.

The two fell asleep together, she rested against him as he laid down on the couch he was on, if they had not been evil they would have made a good couple, of course the two sneaking puffs were not looking for that, Ruby snuck around and placed a little device under the box, she placed a few more around the area, waiting for another moment.

After a few seconds she said into a small device on her wrist," alright all Black Boxes set Mojo, the two are in the building now what?" Mojo grunted and said," alright time for plan two, me and Blossom are heading inside, Bubbles went with you guys already, she should be there in a few seconds, we are trailing behind her, she went to say," alright gotcha ov-ahhh!" She was dragged away and screamed into the microphone, Dalex flared down at her, Sapphire was still asleep but wiggled now that her position was moved, Dalex was annoyed and said not really awake," what do you think you're doing here, can't you see I'm trying to sleep, haven't you heard of common decency, sheesh….."

Without a second thought he went and sat down again, slowly going to sleep, Ruby sat there for over fifteen minutes, did he really just completely miss her and just forget she was an enemy, Bubbles pulled her behind a stack of boxes, she asks," What happened Ruby?" Ruby shrugged and said," I don't know, he had me and then just said I was being rude for sneaking In and fell asleep, it's like he was still asleep when he was talking to me!"

Jade was standing nearby, her temper was rising, she hated waiting and was about to flip when Mojo and Blossom appeared, Mojo rushed over and tried to calm her down and regroup, he said," So seeing how everyone is okay nothing bad happened?" Ruby just told him not to ask about it, Blossom looked around and saw the two villains, Mojo nodded and they rush out.

Mojo and Blossom crash into the two on the couch, suddenly a trapped snared and the two are engulfed by a strange ball of energy, two figures jumped down from above, Dalex smiled into the bubble, he said," Please you didn't think that paper was real did you, we used that to lure you out, well at least the part where it was barely burned, we knew you would come for use of course.

As soon as he touched the bubble it shocked the two inside, he laughed and said," you see you can't get out of here, only enough force can get you out, unfortunately the force would take a voltage of over fifty million, and it would kill you!" His sinister laugh echoed, Mojo glares and says," you think you can stop us, what makes you think that we cannot get out, we are the smartest of any other, I Mojo jojo and her Blossom we are the top geniuses!"

Sapphire shook her head and said," you just don't get it, you can't think your way out of here, it has to be force, and you will die when that happens!" Ruby, Jade and Bubbles rush out, Dalex takes them on as Sapphire charges up her energy, a large ball of lightning formed in her hands and the lightning surged through her body.

Bubbles was sent crashing to the floor, two broken ribs kept her from rising again, Ruby and Jade both teamed up on him, he continued to avoid and strike them as Sapphire finished her charging, Dalex strikes very quickly sending the two spiraling and crashing into a wall, Sapphire fires the ball of electricity as it explodes against her cousins.

There screams of pain echo through the entire building, the hit the ground out of all power barely conscious, blood dripped from their mouths as they pushed themselves up, the two villains smiling darkly down at them. Dalex hollers in pain, looking down he saw a large wound punctured in his side, Sapphire was struck as well, and her shoulder was sliced open.

Everyone turn as the tow beings crashed through the bubble holding Mojo and Blossom, the barrier cracks instantly and the two fall out unharmed, Dalex shout as he falls to his knees," How is this possible!" Him appeared first landing, he said happily," well, let me first say sorry to Blossom, Bubble, Ruby, Jade, and Mojo, I kind of lied to you!"

Mojo glared and asked," and what do you mean by that?" Him smiled and said as the other being appeared next to him," My plan worked perfectly!" Blossom shook her head and said," But they caught us, how is that good?" Him's smile increased, no one liked it either, he continued," who said my plan was good for your plan, in my plan your plan failed which it has."

Buttercup appeared right next to Him, a smile plastered on her face, Blossom and the others couldn't even react, Blossom finally asks," But…. She died…. How is she alive?" Him responded," Well it was all a part of my master plan of course!" His laugh escaping him, Dalex shouts," What master plan Him!" Him answered," Let me tell you all about this plan, I'm sure you will each find it as amusing as me and Buttercup did!"

Him began," It started a little after I awoke after five minutes of being out, I quickly revived buttercup and explained to her my first part of the plan, she would seem dead to everyone including her family, all but me would actually know she was still alive, I made it seem like I was the most pissed off person just to make it look like I was upset about her death."

He breathed for a second and continued," The second part was getting her out of the graveyard without anyone knowing, which meant I also had to talk to Death for about an hour, finally he agreed that she wasn't dead and let us go, so we vanished form the graveyard, I went to my world and kept her there until I was informed o more info. The third step of the plan was coming up with two plans, you see once I saw that note I knew they placed it there on purpose, but before telling you Mojo had come up with a plan, so I decided it best to make it seem like we were all in on it, so I planned to let Mojo's plan backfire against you guys so it seemed like the villains had won. And finally step five, let the Super Omega Awesome Power Puffed Him come in and save the day with a dead girl who wasn't dead so we could have all the fun and glory and we could have the final laugh and make fun of the villains for being such complete idiots….."

Everyone had their mouth dropped open except for Him and Buttercup who still has there devious grins, Blossom shook her head, a small smile on her face, she said," Excuse me, did you call yourself Super Omega Awesome Power Puffed Him, or SOAPPH for short?" Him smiled back and said waving his claw, "Well I thought my Power Puff name needed more oomph to it, and doesn't it just make me seem so much more powerful?"

Dalex was shaking, looking at the time it read 1:00, a devilish smile spread across his face, he lifted up a silver little capsule like thing, he said," Your too late, it's Friday, come forth Endevour!" The silver object opened up revealing a button, pressing it he tossed the capsule, a large portal opened up in the room.

A loud stomp could be heard from the other side, one long leg extended from the portal, followed by three more, a large armored body came out with four more legs in the back, Everyone said in unison," Endevour is a spider!" The large creature looked at the people in its way, shrinking down, his body compacted, two arms appeared and the head piece extended, he looked as if he was wearing a samurai outfit, which he was.

The being pulled out a long katana from his back, he said," So which of you summoned me here, I am to serve you until my defeat or you die…." Him said," Oh that would be me, I would love for you to take care of two of my problems, the girl with blond eyes who is short and the guy wearing armor who has two blades."

Dalex glared at Him, who just gave back a smile, the being turned towards Hi, bowing in his direction he aimed his sights on the two, Dalex didn't like the way this was going, quickly snatching Sapphire he runs down the room, kicking the door to the outside out, the tow rush off as the spider samurai quickly heads after them.

The others glare at Him who just smiled and says," did I do something wrong, you wanted those two pesky people gone, and nothing gets rid of pesky things like a spider…." They all share a quick laugh, he continues," Besides that guy can only stay out for one day, then he is sent back for another year or so, don't worry, if anything they will end up missing an arm but I'm very certain that this isn't the last we will hear from them, until then I suggest that we celebrate!" The others decide it to be a good idea, Him shouts out," Will watch movies!" the others cheer, he says," We will have a buffet!" Again they cheer, he finished, "We will allow Him to be called SOAPPH and join the team!" They all burst out," Yah!" Blossom shouts afterwards," Wait what!"

Him hugged each of them ending with Blossom, he said," Don't worry I will be an awesome part of the team!" His smile sinister as ever, she pushed Him back, he looked up, in a serious tone he said," We won the first round, but they will be back for more, we can only wait!" Mojo nodded and said," But we will all be there to take them out, I Mojo jojo say so!" They all share goodbyes and wait till the next fight to come.

The sequel to this will be called, Undead Generation.


End file.
